Kill Me
by ThunderStriker13
Summary: Another "kills him" short story... dont read if you dont want one of these people to die, Lavi Allen or Lenalee.


haha.. okay It's my twisty little version of the episodes where Allen has to fight Lavi, but, dont worry it doesnt really spoil anything big because most of this doesnt happen... anyhoo R&R please x3 anything, good or bad will be fine ^^

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the story of .Man (sadly xp lolz)

* * *

><p>"Do it Allen!" Road smiled demonically and laughed, "Change to your edge attack and slice him to pieces! It's the only way to save Lenalee!"<p>

Allen blocked Lavi's attacks over and over again as he struck out at him. Lavi's eyes seemed soulless and void of all emotion, as if he was just a puppet or empty shell. Allen blocked another attack but then was blown backwards when Lavi had jumped up and kicked his sword. Allen flew backwards and landed on his back.

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed as she hit her fist against the barrier that was keeping her locked away, "Lavi! Stop it!"

Road laughed, "His mind's dead." A shadow of a smile curled on her lips, "He's mine now…"

Allen's sword dropped with his arm suddenly seeming heavy in his hand. He looked up and saw Lavi suddenly coming down at him. He landed on him causing an explosion of dirt and stone and Allen let out a cry when his boots hit his chest hard. They were now in a three foot crater.

"Lavi! NO!" Lenalee screamed as she watched him land on Allen.

Lavi raised his fist and aimed for Allen's head but he managed to move it out of the way and his fist it the stones punching a hole in them. Lavi was insanely powerful in hand to hand combat.

Allen was thinking as fast as he could to try and figure out why Lavi was attacking him, 'He's not dead, the only other option would be that he was possessed by something!'

Allen's grip on his sword tightened and he suddenly thrust it through Lavi's chest.

"If you're being possessed, this should expel the demon without hurting you…" Allen muttered.

Lavi stood there for a few moments as if frozen by the sword, and then all of the sudden Allen was thrown up against one of the stone pillars and Lavi's hand was clamped around his neck. Allen looked at Lavi's eyes.

Road giggled, "He's not possessed Allen. This is Lavi … the only way to stop him is to kill him…"

The candles near Lenalee suddenly spiked out and got closer to her.

Lenalee yelled at Road, "That's not fair! He can't make that choice!"

Road looked at her smiling, out of the corner of her eye, "He can't, but the innocence will protect its accommodator at all costs wont it…?"

Lenalee looked back toward Allen and Lavi, she was right. Innocence will soon sense that its accommodator is in danger and will act on its own to protect them. The innocence will automatically attack Lavi, and as soon as it got him, it would kill him.

Allen saw Lavi's fist coming again and this time he felt himself cough up blood as he hit him in the side twisting his fist into his rips. Allen fell to his feet and then felt Lavi hit him again in the face, and once more.

Allen suddenly felt his sword disappear and then his arm change.

Road smiled darkly as she and a horrified Lenalee watched his arm change to the "Edge".

His arm grew to its original innocence form, and it suddenly came up behind Lavi the claws pointing right along the middle of his back.

"No!" Allen and Lenalee seemed to scream at the same time.

There was a huge explosion of stone and dust when the innocence suddenly struck.

Lenalee opened her eyes and looked at the horrific scene that was soon visible when the dust cleared.

"NO!" Lenalee shrieked.

Allen stumbled back against the pillar in horror as he looked up at what he had done. The four claws were speared right though Lavi's back and out his chest as his body hung limply on them.

"No….." He muttered in shock, "no…"

Road smiled more demonically than ever, "A deal's a deal…."

She disappeared and the barrier around Lenalee did as well. She dropped her feet and then rushed over toward Allen and Lavi.

Allen's arm changed back to normal and then he ran under his friend as he fell. He slid under him and caught him sliding on his knees.

…He was dead…

* * *

><p>Weird right :D ... anyways hoped you liked it, again R&amp;R if you want xp<p> 


End file.
